


Learning from a Cartoon

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair is inspired by something he sees on television.





	Learning from a Cartoon

**Author's Note:**

> A Charlie Brown Christmas is a 1965 animated television special based on the comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz.

Blair glanced at the time and smiled. It was 8:00 and his popcorn was popped, his blanket was resting on the sofa, his pot of herbal tea was on the table under a tea cozy and his roommate was on a stakeout and wouldn’t be around to tease him as he watched the Charlie Brown Christmas Cartoon. Grabbing the remote Blair turned on the television and sat back, mug in hand as the Peanuts Gang began ice skating and singing “Christmas Time is Here.”

Blair knew the cartoon was older than he was but he had watched it faithfully for years and wouldn’t miss it if he could help it. When it was over and another Christmas special came on, Blair cleaned up. He glanced around the loft, noting, not for the first time, a lack of anything festive. 

Jim didn’t seem to enjoy the holidays, not that he complained when others decorated (except for that dancing Santa on Brown’s desk) but Jim didn’t look forward to Christmas. To him, it was just another day.

Blair guessed Jim had not had the happiest of holidays when he was younger. His mother had left and his father, William, had not been the easiest man to live with. Blair guessed William had probably made Christmas into some kind of competition between Jim and his brother, souring it for both. And in the army it probably was treated as just another day.

Thinking over the cartoon, Blair smiled. Lucy had told Charlie Brown that what he needed was to get involved with the holiday. Maybe, that was what Jim needed too. It wouldn’t be as easy since Jim had a long work schedule but Blair suspected he could find a way to get Jim connected with Christmas. Smiling at the idea, Blair picked up the phone and made a couple of phone calls before heading off to his room to grade the last of the semester papers. 

The next morning, operation involvement began. Waving to his roommate Blair headed over to the university to drop off papers and grades and then went to visit Annette Grace, the co-director of the university’s after school program.

“Hey, Annette,” he greeted her as he walked into the large room that housed a dozen round tables, a makeshift stage, and a wall of art supplies.

“Hi, Blair,” she answered putting down the red and green tissue paper she was holding. “I am intrigued. Why were you asking about our annual Christmas boutique? Looking to volunteer?”

Blair nodded. “I have a friend who I think would get a kick out of helping. It will give him some Christmas spirit.”

“Well, if anything would,” she agreed with a smile. “The boutique is Saturday. I’ll put you down as two volunteers.”

“That would be great,” Blair smiled. “I better go and tell Jim he signed up to volunteer.”

“Thanks, Blair,” Annette called as Blair headed off to the PD. In a good mood as he left the university, he hoped Jim wouldn’t give him trouble about Saturday morning and he really hoped Jim hadn’t made any plans.

The PD bullpen was pretty quiet when Blair walked in and he waved to the other detectives as he headed over to Jim’s desk. “Hi Jim,” he greeted.

“Sandburg,” Jim looked up and smiled. “Are you here to help me write up these reports?”

“Actually, yes but while I am doing your paperwork I’d like you to think about doing a favor for me”

“What do you need, Chief?” Jim turned serious.

“I’m going to be volunteering at a uni event on Saturday and I would like you to help. It’s from nine till one and they need extra help.”

“What would I have to do?”

“We would help organize and register people who come in. Nothing difficult, I promise.”

“Okay,” Jim nodded and moved over so Blair had access to the computer. “Count me in.”

“Thanks,” Blair smiled as he typed.

Saturday morning Blair was up early and had breakfast and coffee ready for Jim when he came downstairs. “Morning, have breakfast and we will get on the way.”

Jim nodded and took a seat reaching for the eggs and toast. They ate quickly and then went to the uni where Blair led him to a large meeting room. Tables with toys were set up and students were standing around talking as they waited for people to enter. At the registration desk Jim looked over a list of names. “Chief, these are all homeless shelters.”

“Yeah,” Blair nodded. “Every Christmas the uni gathers toys for the homeless shelters and distributes them a week before Christmas. That way kids have something Christmas morning. All the students here are volunteers and when the shelters come in with lists of kids, they gather whatever we were able to get as donations.”

“That’s really nice,” Jim smiled.

“Later, when this is all done, the uni will host a small party for the volunteers. There will be food and drink and dancing and we are invited.”

“I think that’s a great idea. Next year let’s mention it to the Major Crimes crew and they’ll donate toys.”

“I knew you would get into this,” Blair beamed as Jim smiled at the next group of people entering from a homeless shelter. “Kind of nice at Christmas, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, Blair, it helps me remember what Christmas really is all about. Thanks for that.”

“Makes you look at Christmas a little differently, doesn’t it?”

“It does and I’m glad I came. Count me in for next year.”


End file.
